


Outtakes - S4

by Mare9548



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Mama Drama, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity takes care of Oliver, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit, Missing Scene, Multi, OTA, One Shot Collection, Original Team Arrow, Outtakes, Season/Series 04, Sex against the wall, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Speculation, different POV, kinky fantasy, lazurus pit consequences, more smut, no lies, season 4, season 4 outtakes, so much more smut, thea gone pit-crazy, theory of who will die at the end of the season, unnecessary drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Mare9548
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes/Missing scenes, or scenes with a particular POV. Speculations. One per episode of season 4. [<strong>Updates on the weekends</strong>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4x00 - The ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears :)
> 
> Here I go again with one more work. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning none of my oldest ones, I assure you.
> 
> Let's talk about this one, shall we? I'm sure I won't be the only one doing this kind of collection, but the more the better, right. My intention is to write a one shot/ficlet per episode of any headcanon, missing scenes, etc, that I come up with watching season 4. 
> 
> The first one , tho, is based on the promo :) It's really short... just a try, to warm up the writing engines, you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!
> 
> PS: One more thing! I've set the rating for Teen for now, but I'm sure that will change soon. The same goes for the warnings.

 

**4x00 - THE RING**

Many would say he was going too fast, and maybe he was. But Oliver Queen was no longer willing to waste a single moment to hold on to happiness. When Felicity accepted to go away with him and settle down away from Starling— Star City, he knew they were going to be together forever.

In the months that had passed since their departure, he couldn’t have been happier, even if he had tried. He had the life he thought would never have. Waking every morning with the woman he loves next to him, their bodies entangled under the sheets, brought him a joy that he never knew before. His only concern was to get to know Felicity better, to love her as she deserves. There were no criminals to catch, no crazy maniac wanting to destroy the city.

Just the two of them.

It had passed only four months, twenty-one days, fifteen hours, giving or taking a few minutes when he saw it. It was a Sunday morning, and Oliver was making his way back to the house that he and Felicity had rented. Their home. Indulging Felicity’s desire to sleep in that day, he left her curled up in bed, while he went to bring breakfast for her. He bought her favorite croissants from a small French bakery that they found a few of weeks before.

Right next to the bakery, there was a jewelry store. Oliver never paid it attention the other times he had gone to _Le Petit Paradis_ , but something caught his eye that morning. In the store window, there was a delicate diamond ring put on a pedestal. The solitary jewel stood above all others. He wasn’t sure if it was a new display or it had been there for months.

Watching the outstanding trinket, the idea struck. He learned that Felicity wasn’t woman to use rings often, yet the clean, simple and elegant piece gave him the feeling that it was the kind she would use. He wasn’t sure where the idea had come from. It could have been the dream he had three nights ago in which he saw to Felicity walking the aisle moments before becoming his wife. Or maybe it was the need to assure her that his intentions about her were absolutely serious. Or simply because he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The reason didn’t matter. What mattered was that in that moment he decided to propose to the love of his life.

To his chagrin, the store was closed. He had to wait twenty-four hours later to finally get the engagement ring. And for two long days, he prepared the perfect dinner… the perfect moment for dropping the question.


	2. 4x01 - Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculation of who is going to die at the end of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dearies!!
> 
> How are you doing? Because let me tell you something... after watching the season premiere, I'm NOT ok. I'm still reeling over it. What they threw at us weren't curve balls!! I'm not even sure what the heck they threw at us!!! *Deep breaths* But it was beyond curve balls!
> 
> I thought I was going to write a happy, probably smutty outtake for this episode but, how can I? You tell me! So I advice you to look for a couple of kleenex tissues before start reading this. You're going to need them.
> 
> At the end, I'll explain why I traveled in the direction I went with this speculation.  
> I hope you like it, even when it will destroy your heart. Sorry!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
>  ** _UPDATE_** : I'm adding the **Major Character Death Warning** , exclusively for this chapter, instead for the entire work. I know there's people who avoid fics with that warning (I'm one of those, btw). I don't want those people to miss the others happy, smutty, fluffy, or angsty ficlets just for this one. If you're one of those people, feel free to skip this chapter and read the rest ;)

He should take offense to the particular warm weather for a spring morning, it seemed that summer wanted to come earlier. The sky was clear and the sunlight filtering through the tree branches was hot. None of that was enough to melt the Arctic ice in his heart and soul. He was as cold as the corpse lying underground at his feet. But he couldn’t muster the will power to get angry at the world. The thoughts in his head consumed of all his attention.

Everybody else had gone to the reception and leave him alone, to ruminate over what lead him to be in the cemetery that day.

Since he returned yet again to Star City, Oliver struggled to balance his life and make amends with those closest to him. It hadn’t been a walk in the park. It certainly had been a challenge to deal his sister, Thea, and the consequences of having subjected her to the Lazarus Pit. Neither had been easy to thwart the lows in his relationship with Felicity. Most of all, the path to repair Digg’s trust and respect had been rocky and long. All that while he protected the city.

But he did it.

He should have known that when things seemed to be going okay, it was the moment when everything would go to hell. He knew it, and even so, he ignored it.

Besides the soft breeze, he heard light footsteps approaching. Barry Allen paused next to him, “Sorry I missed the funeral,” his friend apologized.

“Zoom?” Oliver asked quietly, knowing that Barry had his hands full with meta-humans and Zoom in Central City.

“Yeah.”

“There was a time,” Oliver began, “I would have thought this was my fault, that I brought this darkness upon us,” less than a year before he would have. Sometimes, he marveled how fast life and people could change. “Now I know it’s not my fault.” It wasn’t his. It was Damien Darhk’s. Guilt didn’t drive him now, it was something else. “It’s my responsibility.”

A weight he would gladly carry over his shoulders.

“Responsibility to do what?” Barry wondered.

“To end it. I’m going to kill him,” that was a promise he would see it done. No matter the cost. Darhk was as good as a dead man walking.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Oliver appreciated Barry’s offer. He truly did, but this was something he needed to do by himself. As he said before, it was _his_ responsibility. “I want to be left alone.”

Barry probably knew that Oliver needed space, “Okay,” he said, before disappearing at super speed.

Alone again, Oliver walked to the headstone and squatted beside it. He couldn’t stop the memories coming. Four years full of moments engraves in his mind. From their first encounter until the last moment when death came to rip part of his life away. And with the memories came the tears.

“ _I promise you that justice will be done_ ,” he vowed silently. “ _Darhk will pay for what he did to you, my brother_.”

He read once again the inscription on the stone. Below Diggle’s name and dates of birth and death, it read:

 

> ‘Husband,
> 
> Father,
> 
> Brother,
> 
> Friend,
> 
> Soldier,
> 
> **Hero**.’

John had been all that, Oliver would never forget it. One of his best decisions of his life was to offer him to join in to his crusade. Because of John, Oliver became a better man. He found a rock to lean on when he faltered. He got a brother, that in spite of their differences, they were there when they needed each other. He wouldn’t fail Digg. He would keep his vow, and hope he made his brother proud, in whichever plane of existence he was resting.

Oliver walked away from the tomb. His steps thumping firmly on the ground, going forward with purpose. He had an overdue meeting with Damien Darhk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shares gift baskets to everyone, that includes a blanket, a bottle of wine, and a box of Kleenex*
> 
> My hope is that these will make you feel better. I know it's necessary. I swear I wrote the last 3 paragraphs crying... whaling so hard. This was much more painful and draining to write than I expected.
> 
> Some of you might think why I don't think Felicity is the one in that grave. Well, while I was watching that scene, my first thought was exactly that. But then I started thinking. We know that Arrow writers are everything but predictable. They wouldn't choose the obvious choice. Then, in the insane chance they are thinking about to kill her, she won't stay dead long. For 2 main reasons. One: This is arrow that we're talking about. Everybody comes to life again (Well, everybody except Tommy). And two, they aren't that stupid. They know Felicity is the viewers' favorite and they won't risk to losing rating because of she's no longer on the show.
> 
> So, I wondered who else's death would be a great impact on Oliver. Thea? yes, of course! She's his sister... but that would be like a deja vu to S3, don't you think? How about Laurel? Could be, but I don't get the feeling that is she, even where there was a time I wouldn't have minded if she die. Now I do, a bit. Could be Lance, but Oliver would be SO upset with Quentin's death to cry about it? I don't think so. 
> 
> So there's only one possible victim. Diggle. Hey, don't get me wrong. I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NEVER, EVER!! but as a storyteller myself, he would be my choice. Why? Let me put it this way. It will pass several episodes until the boys start talking in civil tones again (mostly Diggle) and a few more until their friendship is on the mend for real. Wouldn't be an extremely diabolical plot twist that just when Oliver and John are brothers again, Diggle gets killed?
> 
> Besides, it would become true Oliver's fear of something happening to Diggle. And what Diggle said at the premiere "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save my city"... not that I ever doubt it, but obviously Diggle is as willing as Oliver to die protecting the city and the one he loves. It wouldn't be, not even one bit, out of character if he sacrifices himself to save the others.
> 
> My only hope is that scene never happens or they can change it somehow. After all, in Flarrowverse, we have resurrected people, and time travel and mysticism and alternate universes. They better take their pick and fix it!!
> 
> What do you guys think? I'm too crazy, or some of it makes sense? Did you like what I wrote? Talk to me ;)


	3. 4x02 -Pains and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the fight between Oliver and Thea on the lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearies, how are you doing?
> 
> Here I bring you a new missing scene. I took longer to post it, because my muse was distracted with the next chapter of Greek Escapade (I know some of you are waiting for that one). Anyway... I hope you like this one.
> 
> Happy reading!

Oliver was in the bathroom of the new lair, changing back to his street clothes. He was taking off the jacket of his suit when a soft knocking on the door alerted him that he wasn’t alone anymore. “Oliver, sweetie, are you okay?” Felicity opened the door, just a little, and peeked in the enclosed space, her features twisted with worry.

He smiled at her, trying to reassure her, “I’m fine.”

But as always, she saw through him. Felicity got in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Coming to him, she cupped his cheek, “You’re not fine. You basically let your sister to kick your ass out there. Well, I know that Thea has seriously great kick ass skills, but yours are better. And I’m— I’m not saying that because you’re my boyfriend or anything.”

Oliver smiled wider, and let her babble. He loved to hear her spilling out everything what was on her mind, and she’d get to the point she wanted, soon—ish or later.

“Of course, she went a bit pit-crazy on you, and you’d never strike back at her.”

He couldn’t help to lean into her soft, warm touch of her hand. The contact eased some of his turmoil. His head was still reeling after confirming that he had every reason to be concerned about Thea. The pit had affected her much more than he knew. That blow had hurt a lot more than the physical ones Thea delivered to him a few minutes ago.

He really had thought she’d be fine, in spite of Malcolm’s warning about the pit. He truly believed that his sister was the same. He was trying really hard not to go down the guilt trip about it. If he was honest with himself, he’d do it all over again. For his sister, he was willing to do the unthinkable.

Be damned the consequences.

“I’m fine, hon,” he repeated. “I’m just worried about her.”

She nodded softly. “I am, too. But you’ll help her to get through this, and I’ll be right beside you. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

“I know. Thank you,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. Oliver meant to keep it chaste, just a light peck, but who was he kidding? Neither of them had been capable of keeping their hands off each other while they were around the team. Those little touches, that for many could be innocents, carried far more intimacy than they seemed. They held the promise to become far bolder as soon as Oliver and Felicity were alone.

To his defense, they had some privacy in the bathroom. Laurel and Thea were going home when he walked into the restroom. John probably had already gone, as well, to Lyla and Sara. There was no one who was going to bother them or would need eye bleach, if made the mistake to go in the bathroom.

As soon as his lips touched Felicity’s, the hunger for her was unleashed. He framed her face with his hands and nipped her luscious lower lip, over and over again. His tongue danced a well-synchronized tango with hers. However, he wasn’t ready for Felicity reaction. It seemed she was more famished than he was.

She practically lunged at him, wrapping her around his neck and climbing on him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels in his butt. Her attack was so hard, that made him lose his balance. He tripped backwards until his back hit the sink counter behind him. He moaned because of the surprise, the pleasure, and the pain that shot out from his lower back. The counter hit him in the same spot where Lonnie Machin had shocked him with his Teaser, but he injured himself more a few minutes before when he fought with Thea. He might have pulled a muscle when he fell.

Immediately, Felicity broke the kiss and lower herself on her feet, despite his effort of keeping her exactly as she was. “What is it? Are you hurt? Why didn’t you say anything?!” her voice went higher an octave with each question.

“I’m fine,” he claimed, doing his best to cage her between his arms.

She was having any of that, however. She slapped his arm and commanded, “ Turn around and let me see.”

“Felicity, it’s nothing.”

“Oliver,” she gave him that look of hers, which let him know he had no choice but to do what she wanted, “let me take a look at it.”

Yeah, he was so whipped, but he didn’t care.

Sighing in defeat, he pivoted and lift the hem of his shirt. He heard her hissed, and felt the light brush of her fingertips over her tender skin. Far from causing him more pain, her touch raised goose bumps. Her caress was all he needed to feel better.

“The bruise is growing. We should get you an ice pack for it. Finish changing your clothes while I look for one. Then we go home, so I can take you to bed.”

Oliver smirked and couldn’t help to tease her for the innuendo that he knew she didn’t mean to say, “I like the sound of that.”

She took 2 seconds to catch up. “Ugh! Not for that! To rest, Oliver. You need to rest.”

He laughed while she exited the bathroom. By the heated way she responded to his kiss, he knew that once they got home, he’d convince her to take care of the pain. _All_ his pains. He cared more for the throbbing in his groin. His back was nothing, he was used to that kind of pain. Maybe, they could play a little nurse-patient game. She liked those role-play games.

With that thought in mind, Oliver changed his clothes and went out in search of his girlfriend and the night of pleasure awaiting for them.

 


	4. 4x03 - The Comings and Goings of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure OTA goodness + some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies!!
> 
> I bet you all are in Heaven after that glorious episode we got this week, aren't you? I am. Therefore, this episode is all about those three that started all in the beginning. The Original Team Arrow!
> 
> Basically, this chapter is Oliver's POV of everything that happened on last wednesday night, plus some smut *Wiggles eyebrow* at the end. Said smut makes me raise the rating for the fic... finally!! hehehehe!
> 
> Happy reading!!

Even if Oliver Queen had foretelling abilities —which unfortunately he didn’t, he was sure it would’ve saved him so many troubles in his life— he’d never be able to predict how his week would go. It started as usual, with him doing everything in his power to save his city. Of course, with Felicity at his side. He decided to do it beyond the mask of the Green Arrow as well. Felicity had been a bit surprised when he told her he was going to run for mayor… and worried, too. Even so, she was supporting him at one hundred percent. She always did.

In the meantime, he had a “Ghost” problem to deal with.

For a couple of days, Damien Darhk’s men had been elusive as always. On the third night, however, John and he had a shot of luck. They managed to capture one of them for a few minutes. John obtained evidence by ripping out the cyanide tooth they frequently used and interrogating him until his escape.

That was when Oliver’s luck ran out. From that moment on, things got worse and worse.

The first thing was to receive yet another painful rejection from whom he still considered as a brother. He was tired of trying to mend things with Diggle, while his friend did nothing but turn his back on Oliver. It hurt to the deepest level. Oliver knew he made a huge mistake regarding John and his family, but how could he repair things when he wasn’t given the opportunity to do so?

Twenty-four hours later, his luck worsened. Feeling cocky that he could manage alone what he thought it was a simple robbery, he ended up injured by a Meta-human. Understandably, his girlfriend got mad at him. However, not only at Oliver, but also at Digg. It turned out that Diggle didn’t answer Felicity’s call asking for back up because he was on a solo mission on his own. Which didn’t go well either.

Both of them won a quite angry lecture. Oliver tried to make an excuse, but she didn’t let him.

“No, no! This is the part when I talk and, you two, listen,” Felicity said in her loud voice. “The both of you nearly got killed out there tonight because you didn’t have each other’s backs!”

He had to admit that she was one of the few people that could put some sense into the both of them. For him, she was the only one. She never put with his shit. He loved her more for it. She never let him go stray from the right path… she was his guiding light.

John assured Felicity it wouldn’t happened again. Nobody believed that, and that notion hurt Oliver all over again. He would have Digg’s back any time, any place, if he let him. That was the problem; John didn’t want him at his six. Not anymore.

Like children, she threatened and made them to stay there until they worked their issues. From any other, it’d have been an empty threat, but knowing her as well as he did, Oliver knew it wasn’t. He watched her walking away from them, with a heavy spirit.

_I’m so in the doghouse tonight._

If he wanted to be out of it, he needed to do something soon. He turned back to John, and told him what he was thinking. He told him he didn’t know what else to do. He gave him time; he apologized repeatedly. He didn’t understand why John didn’t forgive him. _I want my brother back_. He didn’t say that aloud, but that’s how he felt. He missed Diggle. The way they used to be.

“Oliver, this isn’t about forgiveness, man,” Digg began.” I don’t know how to move forward with this— Us, doing what we do.”

“We worked fine since I got back,” Oliver countered.

“We got lucky.”

Ha! Oliver thought it was a small sign that Diggle would forgive him… at some point. What a fool he was. Feeling defeated, he sighed.

“Oliver, there was a time when I’d have taken a bullet for you. And I don’t know if I would do that now.”

The sting of those words coursed through him, making Oliver bow his head in guilt and shame.

“Which means that,” John continued, “even when we’re out there, we are not out together. You crossed a line, man. And the fact that you could that again sits in the back of my head somewhere.”

“I get it. I get it!” Oliver interrupted. He had enough. “I understand that I crossed a line. I understand that I lost your trust. What I do not understand is why you won’t give me a chance to earn it back.”

Both said their piece. Both made their points. Nevertheless, the impasse remained. The only thing they could do was get back to the only thing both agree on: protecting the city.

It was when at the mention of Nina Fayad, Oliver got lucky again. He found a path to redemption in John’s eyes. Oliver was surprised to know that John had been looking into H.I.V.E for two years and he didn’t tell anything. I wasn’t lost to Oliver the hypocrisy in the situation. John was mad at him because Oliver lied and didn’t tell him about his plan to take out Ra’s, but he kept this secret from him. Oliver was aware his actions were more serious, but in the end, John wasn’t so different from him.

Having either, a black-and-white morality like John’s, or living comfortably with a grey-area-code like Oliver, everyone did what they thought it was best. He honestly couldn’t judge his friend for it. Oliver knew how determined was his friend to discover who ordered the murder of his brother. He would do anything to help him, now he knew everything. Moreover, when H.I.V.E and Darhk were involved.

It was a small victory that John trusted him with that, and Oliver took it as such. He knew that not all was forgiven, yet it was a start.

Another small victory was that when he told Felicity what happened with Diggle, she was thrilled that they were working things out. Plus, it put him in her good graces again. She didn’t make him sleep on the couch as he thought she would.

The next night bad luck struck again. When John and Oliver located Fayad at last, it was to find her dead. Oliver watched John struggling with disappointment of losing the only lead.

“We’re going to get answers,” Oliver reassured John.

“Oliver, I haven’t been able to get answers for more than two years now!”

“For more than two years… you’ve been doing this alone,” Oliver’s promise behind those words was loud and clear. He always tried to keep the promises he made, yet that one he was more than hell-bent to carry it out. He wouldn’t fail Diggle. Together, they’d take down H.I.V.E., and whomever ordering the hit on Andy.

Diggle was talking to Lance and telling him where to find the body of Mina Fayed, when Felicity spoke through the comms, “Oliver?”

The second he heard her, Oliver knew something was not right. The fact that she his name, and didn’t call him Green Arrow, said that much. “Felicity, what’s wrong?”

“Um… I just… Could you come back to the lair? There was an intruder.”

“What?! I’m on my way!”

“What is it?” John asked, with a worried expression on his face. Surely, very similar to the one on Oliver’s face.

“Felicity. We need to get back.”

The whole way back, fear clutched tight around his heart and lungs. He could barely breathe. The thought of Felicity being hurt was enough to make him go crazy. He parked his bike and he was walking down the lair a second later, with Digg right behind him.

“Felicity?!”

“I’m here. I’m here, I’m okay”

She stood from behind a table, looking unharmed enough. Oliver couldn’t say the same about the space around them. The lair was a complete mess. The computers, Felicity’s babies, were turned over; some of the monitors were broken. They seemed to be ridden with... bullet holes?

“What happened?”

“Your Meta came back to retrieve his Ace of Spades.”

For a second, Oliver couldn’t breathe. “And you… fended him off?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” she said.

But she was wrong; he wasn’t surprised. He was impressed and proud! Even when it wasn’t good for his peace of mind, he knew Felicity was much less defenseless, as she seemed. She could take care of herself. He had been witness several times, of how badass she could be. He had seen it when they defeated Slade, when she knocked out Cooper after her ex kidnapped her, and he had seen the wicked aim she had in Nanda Parbat. Oliver never told her that, —his time there wasn’t his favorite topic of conversation, to be honest—, but he saw her throwing her tablet to that assassin coming at her and she hit him in the throat.

Now, she had no even a scratch on her, while just the night before Oliver had gotten cuts in his face and a card embedded in his arm in his showdown with Jeremy Tell.

Well, he might be a little surprised, but not for the reason she thought he was. He was amazed by how much it turned him on. If it wasn’t for Diggle’s presence and the pressing need to stop the Meta, he’d have already pinned her against the wall and made furiously love to her.

Then, Felicity admitted she had some help from a PT employee. Although, she remarked that the guy was more scared than she was, and Oliver could totally believe that. She was the bravest person he ever met.

Putting themselves back to work, Felicity tracked Double Down the same way he used to track them down. Oliver and John did their part cutting off his escape route back to Central City. In the inevitable confrontation that went down, it happened something that cemented the path of healing for the friendship between Oliver and Digg.

Oliver caught, just in time, when Tell covertly aimed his deathly cards at Digg. He didn’t think it twice. Oliver just threw himself in front of his friend and took the hit. The fall on the ground left him a little short of breath and dazed. Out of the sudden, Diggle was kneeling beside him, “You ok?”

“Yeah. Kevlar held.”

John help Oliver to get on his feet, “You took a bullet for me,” his friend told him, his voice between surprised and grateful.

“They were… Meta-human playing cards,” he half-joked, catching his breath.

“Still counts, Oliver. Still counts.”

Sure, there’s no magical solution for all his problems, but Oliver knew in the instant that Diggle bumped his shoulder that things between them would be a lot better. He wasn’t a fool. He didn’t think their friendship was exactly like before. It would take a while to get back to that. Yet, the future seemed much brighter now that Oliver could count on Diggle.

Hours later the Original Team Arrow, as Felicity insisted on calling them, made a pause in their hectic and heroic nighttime job to celebrate a win, and rekindled friendships. Oliver thought for during the summer that he had never been happier. But, sitting there with the woman he wanted to marry and the brother that life gave him, he realized that was then when he was truly happy.

“What are you thinking?” Felicity asked him, her chin leaned on his shoulder. They were alone; John had gone to the restroom not long ago.

“Hmm… nothing. Just…” he sighed contently. “I’m happy.”

She smiled at him. “I love hearing you say that.”

“And I love you,” he bragged, laying a kiss on the hollow of her neck. Then, kissed her again and again. He knew how sensitive she was when he kissed her there. “We should go,” was his suggestion, between kisses.

“We can’t,” Felicity said, breathless. “John will be back soon.”

“John will understand. I’ve waited long enough,” the desire running through him deepened his voice.

“Waited for what?”

“To ravish you, as soon as we get home,” he whispered in her ear. “You have no idea how much you turned me on tonight.”

“When did I—?”

Clearing his throat, John decided to interrupt them in that moment. Felicity pulled away from Oliver, blushing furiously, “John! How much did you—… Oliver was—… I—”

“No need to explain, Felicity,” Diggle cut her embarrassed babbling. He had a knowing smile on his lips and his eyes were bright with amusement. “I should go home, too. Lyla is waiting for me. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Passing by Oliver, Digg patted his back in good-bye, and then, he was gone. Oliver didn’t miss a beat. He left enough bills on the table to pay the check, and tugged Felicity along with him. He couldn’t wait to get to the loft.

Being the man of his word, as soon as the door of the loft was closed, Oliver pinned Felicity against it. He swallowed her gasp of surprise with a scorching kiss. It was demanding, possessive, and all consuming. Oliver didn’t want her to think, he wanted her only to feel.

Oliver breathed the scent of her in, letting it wash over him. As their tongues swirled, he tasted her spirit, her vibrancy… her passion. It set fire to his own, making him ache in places he only discovered a man could ache thanks to her.

Felicity responded to him in the same ardent way. Her hands were all over his body, as his hands were all over hers. For every swirl of his tongue, he got one in return. Lust between ran too high for any kind of foreplay. He would take care of that, later in a second round. Now he needed to be inside her. Blindly, he palmed for the hem of her dress and pulled it up. His fingers searched for the almost immaterial barrier that prevent him to get what he wanted.

His breathing ragged, he slid her panties down her legs. Her approval came in the form of her unbuckling his belt and pants. The zipper was down next. With an expertise that humbled him, Felicity lowered his pants and boxer-brief low enough to set his throbbing cock free.

She wrapped her light fingers, and stroke him the way she knew it would blow his mind, “ I want you inside me. Please, Oliver.”

Oh, she didn’t need to beg. He was dying to be wrapped in her warmth. Burying his head against her neck, he said, “Hold on to me tight.”

Her arms went around his neck as he lifted her against the door. He urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, so that he could enter her. She cried out in pleasure as he buried himself all the way to his hilt. She welcomed him gladly, her muscles tightening around his hardness, in sync with his thrusts.

She arched her back against the wood as he continued to slam himself into her. Asking him to stop was like asking a rock to swim—an impossible task. His body hungry for her.

“Harder, Oliver,” she purred in his ear, wanting him to love her with everything he had. He didn’t doubt to comply. He thrust inside her repeatedly, faster and harder. With each swing of his hips, their ecstasy coming closer.

He slid a hand between their bodies, looking for her clit. When his fingers touched the bundle of nerves, hot and sensitive, she shuddered in his arms, “Come for me, Felicity. Let me hear you scream.”

It didn’t take more than a gentle rub from his fingers for Felicity to fly apart. His name echoed off the walls while he kept jamming into her, helping her to ride the wave of her climax and searching for his own. His thrusts became frantic and desperate, until the pressure at the end of his spine exploded, in a blinding hot surge of pleasure. When Oliver came to his senses again, both Felicity and he were a little sagged against the door. Sweaty and short of breath. Their bodies utterly sated and relaxed.

In that moment, the world could have crumbled and he would have cared. He was exactly where he wanted to be. He was home. He was the luckiest guy of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done this in the previous chapters, which makes me a very, very bad author. I haven't thanked you all, for giving me so much love. Each comment, kudos, and bookmark I've gotten or even just taking your time to read what I write, gives me joy, and feeds my soul.
> 
> So, thank you dearies!! You're the best!!!


	5. 4x04 - Let Me Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smoaking smut. Shameless, naughty, and gratuitous smut!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dearies, I hope you're ready for this one.
> 
>  *****WARNING*****  
>  The following one shot might cause malfunction in reading devices, due its smutty content. Some of the effects that may occur are: screen melting, excessive heating, and smoke coming out of the device. Also it may be prejudicial to people with a heart condition. Caution is advised. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Under a hot spray, Oliver let the water wash away his worries. His head was bowed and his left hand was firmly pressed against the tile in front of him. He had waited all day for this. It had been a day full of emotions. Telling the truth, the whole week was an intense roller coaster, which drained him inside out. Finding out that Lance was working with Darhk was a hard blow to take. Oliver never thought that the one person he believed to be the bastion of righteousness in his life was working with the enemy.

He was still processing the disappointment. Even so, some part of him understood the desperation that took Captain Lance to his traitorous actions. It wasn’t the hero in him, or the man who had survived an unspeakable crucible; it was the common man in him, the family man. Along the years, their relationship morphed several times, intertwining them more each time. The defined lines of what they were to the other blurred a great deal. Quentin Lance had been until a couple of days before the kind of man Oliver aspired to become one day.

It was just because of that that Oliver was willing to trust in him again, in order to take down Damian Darhk. He wanted to give to the captain an opportunity of redemption.

A soft hand on his back took him out of his reverie. He hadn’t noticed her going in the shower with him. Not that it bothered him.

“You’re so tense,” Felicity said, massaging gently his knotted muscles and laying butterfly kisses on his skin. “Lucky you, future Mr. Mayor, that I got the perfect solution for that.”

Oliver smiled feeling her, wrapping her arms around him and pressed herself against his back. She moved idly her hands, up and down over his chest. Her touch was magical. As per usual, she was right. Her caress had the power of taking his worries out his head and set free the tension in his body. In their place, endless wicked thoughts ran through his mind as desire took control of his body. Felicity’s inquisitive hands broadened the area of exploration. She dragged her fingernails over the ridges of his abdomen, and went lower still.

“It that so, Ms. Smoak?” he teased her. He held his breath, watching the route her hands were taking. His shaft hardened, seeking for her graceful fingers. However, the vixen denied him what he wanted. Felicity parted her hands and slid them down over his upper thighs, with great care not to touch his throbbing cock.

Felicity felt Oliver’s body going strained. She smiled at that. The tension in his body was radically different from before. This was due longing and desire, and not caused by a troubled mind. She knew that last days hadn’t been easy for him. He needed something extra that night to forget for a few hours the problems of the world.

She traced back her hands up on the same path they follow just moments before. Oliver let out a soft growl that made her smile wider. She knew what was coming after that.

“Felicity…”

A shiver went through her. The way Oliver said her name, low and enunciating each syllable with care, always did wicked things to her. “Turn around,” she said.

Once she freed him from her embrace, he pivoted around. Ribbons of hot water ran down his chest, changing course, when encountered scarred tissue. Felicity had seen Oliver naked uncountable times in the last six months. Nevertheless, watching him in now front of her sent a tide wave of lust through her. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to lick clean the water running down.

By the darkening of his intense blue eyes and the prominent erection of his shaft, it was obvious she wasn’t the only one captive of wild desire. “I want to take care of you,” she said.

It was a request and a demand. Felicity knew if she pushed Oliver too much to tell how he was feeling; his instinct would be back down. All she needed to do was to give him time and on his own accord, he would tell her. In the meantime, she wanted to remind him that she was there for him. She would meet his physical needs, while he was ready to open himself emotionally to her.

However, Felicity got to admit that Oliver had changed a lot in that regard. He no longer withheld what he was feeling, good or bad. That was them, always honest and true to each other. They’ve gone through a lot together along the years and it would be an insult to themselves as to the other if they kept something inside to avoid unpleasant conversations.

Much better having one awkward talk than brooding ill thoughts when, more often than not, those ideas or perceptions weren’t true.

Starting at the hollow of his neck, she touched, kissed and licked her way down his delectable body. She felt almost an unhealthy obsession for his scars. It wasn’t for the blemished skin itself what seized her rapt attention. It was what they represented, the testimony of his courage and bravery to survive what nobody should ever endure. His marked skin was the proof of everything, which had been forcibly taken from him and all the sacrifices he was willing to make for the good of others.

Finally, she lowered herself to her knees. Her darling boyfriend shifted slightly, to protect her from the blunt of the falling warm spray. His breathing ragged as she ran her fingernails up and down over his thighs. Felicity licked her lips when his impressive cock jumped, a clear indication that he was enjoying the light pain. She smiled when Oliver groaned as she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

His breath hitched while she stroked him from hilt to head and back again. She watched his face twisting in pure pleasure, when she leaned forward and closed her lips around him. He arched his back and growled, entangling his fingers on her wet curls. His eyes never leaving hers. That kind of power that she and her mouth held over him at that moment was indescribable. She could make him wait or undo him in seconds. She couldn’t get enough. The surge of arousal that came with that power was addictive. He was such a glorious spectacle to see with his body wound up, by desire, desperation, and need to unleash the predator in him. The harder she sucked and the deeper she took him in, the wilder he became. The wilder he became, the wetter she got.

“Fuck, Felicity!”

She guessed she pushed him too far. Growling, he withdrew from her mouth and swept Felicity up to his arms. He quieted her squeal of surprise and delight with a kiss, fevered and demanding. She provoked beyond his limits and now he was going to prove his dominance. Not that she minded. Not one tiny bit. She loved when he was in his Alfa male mode. She loved when he took control, and did all kinds of naughty things to her until turn her into a spent boneless mass.

Still devouring her mouth, Oliver blindly cut the water stream. With ease, he exited the shower stall and left the bathroom, dripping water all the way out. He took her to their room, and wet as she was, he laid her on the bed.

“Oliver! We’re going to soak the quilt!”

“Don’t care.”

She didn’t, either. She was too fevered, too hungry to care, really. What she cared about was to have Oliver inside her as soon as possible. She beckoned him with a finger, which made him growl. Setting his hands on the bed on each side of her, he leaned forward half way, making her lean up on her elbows to meet his kiss. With her lips trapped in the kiss, he made her follow until she was sitting up.

“Oliver,” now she was the one growling.

He gave her a mischievous grin, “Turn around, on your fours.”

The order provoked her belly explode in heat. Doggy style was one of her favorite positions. Her instinct was to get on her hands and knees as fast as possible, but there was a part of her, the sexy part that only Oliver knew about, decided against it. Instead, she made slow, sensuous moves, deliberately showing the goods Oliver was about to savor.

“Like this?” she asked him, looking over her shoulder and swinging her hips slowly.

He replied nothing, but a low growl. He put his hands on her hips and dragged her closer to him. A moan left her throat, when she felt his hard and thick cock nestled between her back cheeks. Then, Oliver adjusted his position now to rub his velvety hard cock between her folds, brushing her clit with each pass. It felt so good. As good as his warm hand caressing her body. It was incongruent how his rough fingers could feel so deliciously gentle on her skin, an erotic delight for her nerve endings.

Her breath hitched, when Oliver leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her. He kneaded her breast and teased her nipples, rolling them between his fingertips. He kissed and nipped her neck and shoulders. His hot breathe left goose bumps behind.

Felicity was dazed by the overwhelming sensations. She could barely draw a breath. “Oliver, please,” she begged. “Oh, God! Oh, God!” The friction he was provoking rubbing his shaft was almost unbearable. Her belly muscles contracted greedily, wanted to feel it inside. “I need you inside me, please.”

He finally relented. “Just hold on,” he said. Pressing gently on her upper back, he urged her to bend over even more. As soon as she leaned her cheek on the bed and her ass high in the air, Oliver put his heated head at her entrance and thrust in. She heard him groan in pleasure. However, she couldn’t utter a single sound. The way he filled her up completely took her breath away, and she couldn’t catch it as he jammed into her. Each time he pushed himself in, he hit her g-spot. Her arousal going higher to unimaginable levels.

She met his thrust, famished for taking more of him, to feel him deeper. Oliver gave everything he got, faster and deeper. Harder. She felt like her first orgasm was getting close. There was nothing that could stop it at that point. When she came, she screamed, she wasn’t sure it was Oliver’s name or just a simple unarticulated cry. Her brain had shut down minutes before and she wasn’t capable of computing what was really happening. All she knew was that Oliver continued thrusting in her mercilessly.

She was getting down from the crest of the dazzling orgasm, when a second hit. This one more powerful than the last. She tightened her fist on the quilt beneath her and arched her back, as she lost all contact with reality. An undetermined length of time passed while she floated, high on ecstasy. Her first thought after regaining some of her senses back was that she couldn’t take it anymore. This pleasure was greater than anything she had felt before. Her body wouldn’t able to endure another onslaught. Oliver was killing her with pleasure.

“I can’t… No more.”

But apparently, Oliver objected somewhat to that. “Yes, you can,” he told her, slowing down his thrust and caressing her skin with great love. He was letting her to gather some strength before the last round. “One more. I know you have it in you.” Felicity shook her head and murmured her negative. Oliver’s hands roaming on her body, calming and tempting at the same time. His indefatigable dick, impossibly hard and pulsing inside her. “You know, I’ll make you feel good. You know you want it.”

“No,” she said, but her body betrayed. When he jammed into her, slow but deep, her muscles tightened around him. She groaned as a new wave of desire coursed through her.

“You want it?” he asked, withdrawing almost completely before ramming in again. Slow and torturous.

“No,” she insisted, with much less conviction in her voice. She was fighting on two fronts, and she was losing fast.

“You sure?” another question, another tormenting thrust.

“No. Yes!”

“Okay.”

Immediately, he withdrew completely from her, and she felt the great loss. The word left her, before she could stop it, “NO!!” she shouted. The next instant she moaned, when she felt the nudging of his crown at her slippery entrance.

“If I go in now, there will be stopping until you come again. Is that what you want?”

“Yes. Oliver, please!”

Both moaned in unison, with his first thrust, which was steady and slow and Oliver didn’t stop until he was buried in her to the hilt. Then, he returned quickly to the frantic pace from before. The room was filled with moans and encouraging words, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Oliver’s cock deliciously stretching her, filling her every inch of her.

Faster than she ever thought possible, her new orgasm built up. The way her body felt, the way she was burning inside told her it was going to be as devastating as the previous ones. She might die because of it, but what a way to go!

“Fuck, Oliver! Oh, God!” she bit the quilt. She was so horny, that it was painful. The fire inside her was so intense, but she couldn’t explode.

“Come for me, Felicity,” Oliver growled behind her. The low rumble of his voice was an indication that he was near to the edge of his orgasm.

“Can’t!” she wail. She couldn’t. Her body wasn’t capable of handling this. She was about to give out.

“Yes you can. Let me help you.”

Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from collapsing, while with his free hand, he sought her secret, hot bundle of nerves. In circular motion, he rubbed her clit with her fingertips.

Under this new ministration, her arousal went even higher. And when Felicity thought that her heart would give out, her entire body exploded in a white-hot climax, which made lose control of her muscle. She cried out at the top of her lungs as her body convulsed. Behind her, Oliver grunted a second later. His cum filling her belly as her muscles milked him mercilessly.

Felicity was sure that she passed out at some point. The next thing she knew was that she was under the covers, with Oliver’s body wrapped around her. He was laying butterfly kisses on her shoulder, and whispering loving words.

“Thank you,” he said.

She didn’t have the energy frown in bewilderment, or turn over to see watch his face. She opted to do what less effort need, “Why?” she asked, in a low voice.

“For making me the happiest man on Earth.”

She smiled. She meant to say that she loved him, but exhaustion beat her into oblivion. In any case, those words weren’t necessary; he already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys survive? or I need to call to emergency service or a IT geek, perhaps? *LMAO*
> 
> You know what? I imagine Felicity, and Oliver for that matter, with a BIG smile on the face for 2 days straight after this. Who wouldn't smile after that, right?


	6. 4x05 - Heart Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's heart stops 3 times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearies, I'm sorry!!!!!
> 
> I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry I let you down last weekend. Look the time I'm posting this chapter. I feel awful, but the muse and real life were bitching at me!!! My muse was all over the place trying to figure out what she wanted me to write about and my writing time got cut short dramatically. I didn’t even have time to reply the comments. I’ll get on that right away. Promise.  
> I swear I rewrote this like 3 times, and it wasn't working. I tried to make super smutty like the last one, but nope... it didn't get to that level. That doesn't mean it isn't hot, because it is my friends. Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this while you wait for the episode tonight.
> 
> Happy reading!!

In the course of forty-eight hours, Oliver’s heart stopped beating three times.

Heart attack number one was when he saw Sara alive again. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized her. There was no doubt it was Sara, with the same features, yet it wasn’t truly her. She was feral and completely deranged, attacking and killing people. For a whole minute, he couldn’t believe it. He was completely shocked. How it was possible for his friend to be alive, when he buried her a year before? This wasn’t like the other times. It wasn’t the first time he thought Sara was dead, but it was the only one he had the absolute certainty of it.

When his mind finally managed to wrap around the fact that she was back, his heart stopped again. Lost in blood lust, Sara was after his baby sister. He and Felicity were in the loft talking about the reason for their friend to do what she was doing when it became clear. The women attacked by Sara held a likeness to Thea. The only conclusion they could come up with was that Sara was after Oliver’s sister. Within a second, Oliver was calling Thea to warn her of danger, but she never answered. 

All the way to Laurel and Thea’s apartment the only thought in his head was that he couldn’t lose his baby sister. He almost lost her once, and that was one too many times for his taste. As he drove over there, the only thing that kept him grounded, preventing his mind from cracking and his accelerated heart from exploding was Felicity’s presence at his side. Oliver was forever grateful that she, as the balm to his worries, forced him to focus on his task ahead. He needed to make sure Thea was okay.

They arrived to the building, and he didn’t lose time waiting for the elevator. He took the stairs, two and three steps at the time, only to stop on the landing when he heard Felicity’s voice coming from downstairs.

“Oliver! Over here!”

Thea was in the back of the staircase, unconscious and made a lump on the floor with bruises forming in her face and neck. For second time, his heart stopped. It only pounded again when he felt the strong thumping pulse on his sister’s neck. She was alive, but it was obvious that Sara had attacked her. Oliver didn’t know how, yet he was beyond relieved that Thea escaped. Even so, he breathed easier just after they finally found Sara, and returned her soul with the help of John Constantine. 

Oliver thought that he wouldn’t get another cardiac episode for a while. Nevertheless, life proved him wrong.

It was that very same night, while lying on his bed that he was sure he was departing this world. Unlike the other two times, his heart wasn’t giving out because shock or worry. This was as the result of the immense pleasure Felicity was making him feel. She was riding him slow and easy. Oliver loved to watch her impaling herself, joining their bodies into one. 

Oliver closed his eyes at the incredible feel of her wetness sliding down the length of him. Felicity set her pace going down on him, swinging her hips to heighten the pleasure. He opened his eyes to watch the satisfied look on her face as she stroked his body with hers. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek in his hand, “You’re so beautiful.”

Her eyes twinkled with elation, “You’re not bad yourself,” she chuckled as she hold his hand and turned her head to kiss his palm. 

His own laugh died with a sharp intake of breath, when she took his hand to her lips. Opening her mouth, Felicity gently suckled the pad of his forefinger. In synchrony, she purposely tightened her inner muscles when she had him buried deep inside her. To be the recipient of such erotic onslaught caused serious faltering in his thought process. The sensations were too raw, too overwhelming for him. He groaned and hissed, losing himself in the pleasure.

Felicity steered and placed his hands on her breasts. Taking her lead, Oliver cupped and played with them. He delighted himself with how firm they were. They were the right size, not too small, nor too big either. They were perfect. And the contrasting dark pink nipples against her ruddy skin were mouth-watering. 

Sitting up, he nibbled to satiate his hunger. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he suckled gently. He laved the exquisite flesh for a few minutes, encouraged by her moans and mews of pleasure. Then, he tasted the neglected breast and gave it the same treatment. In an outburst of wicked intent, he bit and tugged her tender skin. She dug her fingernail on his back, reciprocating the blissful pain he was giving her. 

Oliver wasn’t fond of the scars adorning his body. They reminded him of the person he no longer was, the memento of the hell he survived. He wasn’t proud of them. However, the scratches she was leaving on his skin made his pride swell to an inconceivable level. Those were the marks of the way he made her feel, the unleashed passion they shared. She was marking him as hers.

He was hers, and he got the proof.

Felicity nuzzled his neck with her lips as she quickened her strokes. Slowly, Felicity made her way to his lips. She dipped her head down and touched his lips with hers. Oliver felt her tongue darting along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Opening his mouth, he welcomed her inside. He moaned at the way she stroked his tongue with hers, at the taste of her.

He cradled her head with his hands as he deepened his kiss. His tongue danced in her mouth the well-practiced tango, giving stroke for stroke, push for push, and nibble for nibble. When they got like this, not even the lack of oxygen was reason enough to fall apart.

By the way she was trembling in his arms, Oliver knew Felicity was close to the edge. Grabbing her hips, he urged her to rotate them slightly. The new angle gave them more friction. As a thank you, Felicity took his lips with hers and kissed him hard. She tugged at his lips with her teeth when she came fiercely in his arms. The pleasure running through him mixed with the light pain in his lip and the love for her that transcended his own heart, body, and soul, Oliver joined her in nirvana. 

The climax was so potent that he felt, yet again, his heart skipping a heartbeat —or several of them. For one second, he actually thought he was going to die. Unlike the other countless times in the last decade of his life when he was sure his life was over, to die of pleasure in the arms of the woman he loved seemed a perfect way to go. Yet, his heart kicked back again to life in full throttle.

“Are you okay?” she asked him, sounding as breathless as he was.

He had his arms loosely around her and his forehead on her shoulder, his breathing was heavy and he had no strength to move. He only had the energy enough to nod. She laid lazy kisses on his neck and shoulder at the same time that she caressed his nape with a hand and his back with the other. Albeit, a few minutes later he forced himself to move. Being careful to stay inside of her, Oliver dragged Felicity with him until both were laying on the bed, her on top of him. 

Felicity trembled in his arms. “Cold?” unlike him, she was forever cold.

She snuggled closer, “Warm me up.”

More than glad to comply, Oliver tightened his embrace and put the comforter over them. He ran his hands absentmindedly over her back while he drifted to slumber. 

“We’re not over yet,” she whispered into his neck with a sleepy voice

Without opening his eyes, he grinned. “I know.”

And he did know. They were just taking a short nap before the next round.


	7. 4x07 - Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle's POV of Felicity and Oliver fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies
> 
> I'm the worst, I know! I delivering this chapter about a week later than I supposed to. _*Drops head in shame*_ Sorry about that. The good news is I'm already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> 4x06 is my fave ep of the season so far. I had everything!! I know some of you expect a make-up sex ficlet, but my muse wants to save the smuttiness for 4x07. Instead, I wrote my first story in Diggle's POV and turned out to be really amusing. I don’t know where I was going with this; I just let my muse to take over. Hope you like it.
> 
> Happy reading!!!
> 
> PS: OMG!! Did you hear that Colton Haynes is back on Arrow for 4x12!!! *squeals* The news made my day :)

John knew this day would come, sooner or later. He had been witness of endless arguments between Felicity and Oliver in the past. Now that they were together, that fact hadn’t taken the fun of hearing their bickering. John knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help feeling slightly amused by how Felicity put Oliver in his place. That girl had the superpower to kick sense into the stubborn archer.

If they weren’t in the throes of the mission to get the manifold thing that Curtis needed, he surely would be enjoying watching his friend doing his best to get his ass out of rookie mistake he just made. Oliver still needed to learn a lot when it came to be in a committed relationship. Both Felicity and Oliver did.

“I thought it would be a good thing,” he heard Oliver, arguing through the comm.

“A good thing?” Felicity countered. “What on Earth made you agree to this?”

“Well, your mom doesn’t really take a no for an answer.”

“You faced down Mirakuru soldiers and the League of Assassins. Are you honestly telling me you couldn’t say no to my mom?!”

Felicity’s tone was increasing in volume, which didn’t bode well for Oliver’s immediate future. It looked like he was going to sleep on the couch until further notice. However, in the opinion of John and in addition of Donna’s persistence, Oliver didn’t really have the heart to deny anything that _any_ of the Smoak ladies asked of him. He’d do anything for them, and John was sure that Oliver’s intentions were in favor of Felicity’s wellbeing. In the last few days, she had been stressed about finding out that Palmer was alive and in trouble. Most likely, Oliver wanted Felicity to have a reprieve from it.

Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest move to invite your girlfriend’s mother without telling her first, but it the good intention was what mattered, right?

“She said she missed you and then she texted me one of those emojis with the single tear.”

“You have been texting with my mother?!”

John cringed inwardly, hearing Felicity’s loud voice. _Oh, Oliver… stop talking. You’re digging your grave. Just shut your mouth, man._

“How long has that been going on?”

John couldn’t stay quiet anymore. Anything that Oliver said would be his funeral. To spare some grieve to his friend, he spoke before Oliver could, “You guys think we can find a better time to fight about this?”

“John? I thought only Oliver’s line was… was open.”

Well, she thought wrong. “Nope. Mine is open.”

Walking behind him, Laurel and Thea sang in unison, “And mine.”

Dig only could imagine Felicity’s face right at that second. Flushing and cringing at the thought of the entire team hearing her fight with her boyfriend. Without a doubt, Sara was no happier about it than any of them were. “I don’t remember there being so much chatter on these missions.”

Finally Felicity’s focus centered in the task ahead. And for that, John was grateful. They were about to break into Kord Industries and they needed full concentration.

“I hacked the security panel, but it needs to be accessed from the inside,” the incensed genius informed them. “Only problem is that the building’s interior is protected by pressure sensitive flooring, which means… Chatty Kathy, you’re up.”

 _So much for the focusing_ , Dig thought dryly.

“Chatty Kathy?” Oliver asked, confused.

“Your new code name, the only one appropriate enough I could think of to use in polite company.”

He was doing his best effort to stay focused, but it was hard. Diggle kept his face straight, but what he wanted was to laugh… out loud.

“Once the loading dock’s door are open, you’ll have ninety seconds to find the manifold and amscray before men with gun show up. Chatty Kathy?”

“You know,” Oliver murmured, “when I get back, you and I are going to have a talk.”

And with that, shit got real.

The mission went less smooth than John expected, but they did the job. Now Curtis could make the machine with which they’d return Ray to his normal size. It was in the aftermath when John was witness of the round two in the Queen/Smoak lover quarrel. Felicity told them that Darhk was holding Palmer captive. Understandably, she was freaking a bit about it.

“Are you sure it was Darhk that you saw in Ray’s camera?”

“Just as sure as I am that Ray is not getting out of this!” she confirmed to Oliver.

“It’s actually good that Darhk has Ray.”

Diggle could see where Oliver’s line of thought was coming from. However, Felicity wasn’t happy about it. “This would be the same level of delusion that made you think my mother coming to town would make me feel better?”

_Here we go again._

“Because it’s Darhk; that means we have an asset.”

“Lance,” John chimed in.

“I’ll ask him to get us a location,” Oliver explained.

“And what if between then and now, Darhk decides to squish Ray underneath his shoe?”

“If Darhk wanted to hurt Ray,” John rationalized, looking at the blonde, “he would have done it by now.”

“Dig’s right,” Oliver agreed. “We stay focused. We get Curtis the manifold, keep him working, and we unfortunately just have to wait and see what Lance finds out.”

“I hate waiting and seeing. I have to do something,” Felicity insisted.

Here’s when things between the lovely dummies went from bad to worse. It was barreling down on them like an oncoming train, and neither of them had an idea. Diggle should have left, but he couldn’t help watching the collision happening. He watched them in turn, without saying a word.

“Your mother’s in town. Spend some time with her. We could do dinner; I’ll cook.”

If anything should have told Oliver that he was walking in dangerous and deadly terrain was the expression on his girlfriend’s face. What he did and said in the next minutes would be his downfall or salvation.

“You already made dinner plans with my mother, didn’t you?”

If Oliver were a smart man, he would have not. “What? No,” he said. However, Diggle had the nagging feeling that it was a lie. Apparently, Felicity thought so, too. Under her penetrating stare, Oliver caved in. “Yes.”

Diggle rub his face. He couldn’t believe Oliver kept repeating the same mistake of making plans without consulting Felicity first. _Dammit, man. You should’ve known better._

“It is like a sickness with you!”

“It wasn’t intentional. We were having a nice conversation; the subject turned to cooking, I mentioned that I made a spectacular chicken Cordon Blue.”

_Say what now? Since when you, Oliver Queen, are an accomplished chef? And man, you better invite me to dinner soon. I love Cordon Blue._

“She said she never had one,” Oliver continued, “It’s just dinner.”

“He’s right, Felicity,” John cut in. _Who could let pass a dinner like that?_ Moreover, Oliver was actually right. Felicity needed to rest for a while. “Besides, you look like you haven’t…” he turned to see Felicity and his enthusiasm plummeted. The stare she gave him could send running away to the boldest person. “… eaten or slept.”

“A man’s life… a friend’s life is in danger. Doesn’t seem like the right time for Cordon Blue.”

“I promise you that there’s nothing that we can do until we get what we need from Lance and Curtis. So, dinner. Seven pm. I’ll be there as soon as I’m done with Lance.”

Even if Felicity didn’t think so, Oliver had a point. As his friend got on his feet and walked away, John turned to Felicity; with the intention of perhaps giving her reassurance that, they would get Ray back. However, she wasn’t interested in it. She also walked away from him.

John stayed on the lair a few more minutes. He observed the tension between Felicity and Oliver while he was leaving. Oliver said good-bye before getting on the elevator; the answer he got was a killer glare. The absence of sweet kisses and touches was a clear sign of the problems between them had a deeper root than Oliver inviting Donna to town behind Felicity’s back.

As amusing as it had been earlier, John didn’t want his friends to go through a rough patch. Yet, relationships were not an easy thing, and sometimes it was inevitable to have conflicts. But if two people could mend fences, those were Felicity and Oliver.


	8. 4x07 - Fantasies and Cougars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innuendo makes havoc in a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks in and counts how many are here to kill me*
> 
> Sorry!! So, so sorry my dearies. I know!! I know I’m awful. A.W.F.U.L. I know!! *bows head in shame* Looks the date I’m posting this! But at least I’m doing it! And 4x08 (crossover) and 4x09 are works in progress. Soon I’ll post them as well.
> 
> As you can see, I didn’t forget about this collection. I was busy. I moved to a new house, and on top of that, my muse was a bit rebellious and didn’t want to work on this.
> 
> This ficlet might be a little relief from the actual angst the show has giving us lately, remembering the old happy good times. You know, like when the limo didn’t mean something bad is about to happen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Well, this is actually a better way than how you usually spend your evenings —dressing in leather and tying people up.”

Initially, Oliver didn’t react to the unintended naughty comment made by his girlfriend. He was used to her innuendos, and more often than not, he didn’t take them very seriously, not when they were in polite company. Nevertheless, it was a whole different story when they were all alone. In those times the innuendos were everything but unintentional.

If it weren’t for Leighanne Theodore, the wife of the Chief of Police, actually faltered in her walk hearing Felicity’s words as she passed by them, the double entrendre would have never ended up in his permanent memory.

The thought was forever imprinted in his brain at his return to the ballroom after his “friendly” talk with Darhk. His mind was occupied considering the best course of action to deal with the dangerous man, but someone mentioning Felicity’s name took him out of the reverie. He slowed down, and then paused all together, as curiosity bit him. He stayed out of their sight as he paid attention to the conversation. He kept an eye for anyone coming, though. Spying on three ladies wasn’t something he wanted to be caught doing. It wasn’t the most gallant thing to do, and definitely wouldn’t help with his mayoral campaign.

He watched Mrs. Theodore gossiping with two other two women, in the hallway heading to the restrooms.

“Who are talking about? And she said what?!” asked one of the women, full of excitement and interest. Oliver noticed that she was the same lady with auburn hair that had approached to him earlier.

“Yes, she said that. I think she’s his date, a blonde with a blue dress.”

“Her name is Smoak? Sounds familiar. Isn’t she the CEO of Palmer Technologies?” offered the third lady. She was wearing a black long dress and her hair was black, except for a sizable lock of white hair on the right side of her head. “I heard they were living together.”

“If that’s true, then it’s only logical than she knows his depraved behavior and even condoned it,” the disapproval in Mrs. Theodore was manifested in her nasal tone.

The brunette slapped gently her arm, “Don’t be like that, Leighanne. There’s nothing wrong with spicing up the bedroom a little. What is more, it’s Oliver Queen of whom we’re talking about.”

Oliver flattened his lips in a tight line. He didn’t mind people kept talking about him. He was used to and he didn’t care what other people think about him. What bothered him was that those presumptuous idiots were degrading his relationship with Felicity. Which was the most honest, mature, and committed relationship he ever had. Besides, anything that happened in their bedroom was their business, no one else’s.

“What do you think?” asked the redheaded lady. “It’s not difficult to imagine Oliver Queen, all dominating and demanding wild sex.”

“Vesta!” Mrs. Theodore admonished her friend. “I can’t believe you’re saying those things. What would you say if someone else were talking in such a way about your boy?! They’re of the same age!”

Vesta didn’t seem disheartened by any of those thoughts. “Well, if you haven’t noticed, Oliver Queen stopped being a boy a long time ago, and definitely, he’s not my son. You can’t honestly tell me that you’ve missed how fine specimen he’s become. Did you see the size of his arms?! And those shoulders!”

“And his tush!” chimed in the other woman. Along with Vesta, both women chuckled and fanned themselves. Mrs. Theodore watched her companions less than pleased with their obvious lack of outrageousness about Felicity’s comment and Oliver allegedly continued his former debauched life.

The brunette sobered up somewhat and added, “You know what? I might be wrong, but I think —Felicity, is it?—, is the one who wields the control.”

“You think so, Yvette?” Vesta asked her, with genuine curiosity and morbid fascination.

“Mm-hmm. Don’t get her tiny frame and blond hair fool you,” she came closer to their friends and continued in whispers, “Believe me, I know her type.”

Oliver didn’t hear anything else. The world around him vanished as the words of the high-society ladies evoked a powerful image in his mind. He pictured Felicity wearing a black leather hot pants and a black leather corset, with fishnets and stilettos. Her soft golden curls framing her beautiful face. Her vibrant red lips calling on him, begging him to kiss them. The sultry smile on her face and the mischievousness brightening her intense eyes were equally enticing.

Those were the presage for Felicity’s wicked intention to use the object she held in her hand. She was tapping a riding crop lightly in her hand. As if she noticed him staring at the intimidating object, Felicity stopped the motion and beckoned him with a finger. Oliver instinctively knew that his backside was going to meet intimately the stinging end of that crop.

The surge of desire, brought up by that startling daydream, drew Oliver out of it. He swallowed hard as he recognized he was still standing in the hallway. Now, with his blood pressure higher and his pants noticeable tighter than before.

He pulled the collar of the shirt, which seemed shrunken, all of the sudden. Trying to ignore the raising in his temperature, he took a minute to compose himself before getting back to the party. It wasn’t the place, nor the time to lose his head in kinky fantasies.

He made his best effort to erase those thoughts in his head. But the image of Felicity wearing leather assaulted his mind for the rest of the party. He struggled to keep up with the conversation, and every time he looked at Felicity, a new wave of heat assaulted him. The fantasy had taken deep root in his mind; he suspected that there was only one way he’d be able to appease his rampant wicked daydream. Not even the not-so-veiled threat he received from Darhk was enough to set his head straight.

“We’re going to stop him. Don’t worry.”

“Huh?” warm and soft fingers caressed lightly his jaw and brought him out of his thoughts. He and Felicity were sitting in the back of the limo, finally going home to change clothes, before return to the lair. They got work to do.

“Darhk,” Felicity said. “Whatever he said, whatever he’s planning, we’ll stop it.”

Oliver couldn’t help grinning at how she had misinterpreted his quiet musing. He took her hand on his face and kissed her palm. Rubbing his nose against her wrists, he inhaled her exquisite scent, “I wasn’t thinking about him.”

“Then, what’s on your head? You okay?”

“Hm-mmm,” He leaned forward over her and buried his lips against her neck. “Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about you.”

“What about me?” she said, a little out of breath, he stroked her most sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue, “Oliver.”

He grinned. He loved to hear her saying his name so breathlessly, she said it as a warning and a plea. He knew it wasn’t the right moment to get passionate, but he couldn’t help it. He was addicted to her. “Yes, honey?” he whispered in her ear. Then, he nipped her lobe gently, which made her tremble.

“What were… what were you thinking?”

She protested when he pulled away to look at her. Out of the sudden, he got nervous. He wasn’t sure how to tell her. Sensing the change in his mood, Felicity frowned, “Oliver, what is it?”

“Have you ever had a fantasy, beyond the role-play?”

Felicity tilted her head to a side, “You mean a fantasy— like you know… a kinky fantasy. Handcuffs and blindfolds?” when he nodded, a smile appeared on her face, followed by a beautiful blush on her cheeks. “Well, yeah. It had crossed my mind,” her eyebrows wrinkled in curiosity. “You?”

He moistened his lips, unsure of himself. When he became so self-conscious around Felicity? He didn’t know, but he was afraid of her thinking that she needed to fulfill his fantasy to satisfy him. Something that was not true. Their sex life was amazing!

When he didn’t say anything, she put two and two together. Her eyes widened slightly, “Really, my love?” she bit her lip. “You had a fantasy with me?… I mean, you said you were thinking about me, and I just assume that I— It’s okay if you’re fantasizing… with someone else, right? It hardly can consider as cheating. I’m not saying it, because I had a fantasy with a man other than you.”

Wait, what?!

“With who did you—? No, don’t say it. I don’t wanna know,” he decided better, or he might go ‘Green Arrow’ on the guy.

Nonplussed, Oliver sat straighter. It was ridiculous his jealousy and he knew it, but couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt that his girlfriend was fantasizing with other than him. Felicity wriggled closer to him, grabbed his arm, and leaned her chin on his shoulder. “Come on, Oliver. You don’t need to get jealous. It was nothing. It was a dream, and we can’t control our dreams.”

“I know.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“No,” he said, making an effort not to sound surly. To show her that he wasn’t upset, he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

“So, are you going to tell me your fantasy? It might be similar to the many I’ve had with you,” she emphasized. “And who knows, even I can make it true.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but, like I said, we might have similar desires. But we won’t know until you tell me.”

He sighed. It was useless to avoid the inevitable. Knowing her, Oliver was sure that Felicity wasn’t going to stop asking him until he speak, “Do you remember what you said earlier about me spending the nights in leather and tying people up?”

“I didn’t say that!” she vehemently denied. Then, she thought for a second, “Did I? Ugh!” she groaned, wrinkling all her face. “I did say that! Why?! Why do you let me talk, Oliver?! Someone heard me?”

He didn’t say a thing, but that was answer enough.

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Oliver…”

“Do you want to mortify yourself knowing who that person is, or wanna know my fantasy?”

“Your fantasy— OH!” her expression went from chagrined to excited. “You want to tie me up.”

“Actually… I just have this image of you, dressed in leather and with a crop in your hand, that’s been driving me crazy all night long.”

“You mean that I…”

Something for what Oliver wasn’t prepared was for the intense gleam in her eyes. It was as bright as her smile. It turned out that he had nothing to worry about. Just like that, he knew she was on board with the fantasy. He could tell how much aroused she was, just by the idea.

However, the necessary discussion, before taking a simple thought into action, needed to be left for another occasion. At the same moment that Oliver realized that his fantasy might be true someday, the driver pulled over in front of the building they lived. Reality came crashing down. They had a long night ahead of them.

It wasn’t the time for fulfilling kinky fantasies. It was time for saving the city.


	9. 4x08 - How It Should Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the confrontation between Oliver and Samantha should have been. and how Felicity finds out that Oliver has a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* My dearies, 
> 
> You're probably surprised with this update. The second in less than a week?! It could be sign of the apocalypse, I know! hahahaha
> 
> Anyway, this drabble is about how I would've wanted to be the whole baby mama drama thing to be handled. 
> 
> Happy reading!

**4X08 - HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN**

Oliver got the confirmation of what he already suspected. The certainty was like a punch to his stomach. He knew it at the core of his being, but still he couldn’t believe he had a son. William.

A son that he didn’t know nothing about. At all. Nothing more than he was nine years old, and he liked the Flash. His guts were knotted with guilt, knowing that he hadn’t seen him growing up. But it wasn’t all his fault. Taking aside the fact he’d have been absent those five years he was away, Samantha denied him the opportunity to be a father. His insides twisted with anger toward her. She had the nerve to lie to him outright.

He couldn’t help thinking how different his life could have been if she hadn’t kept the baby away from him. Would he have still gone on ‘The Gambit’ and lived half of a decade in hell? Maybe, or maybe not. It was true that he had been allergic to any kind of responsibility back then. The prospect of being a father had scared the hell out of him. However, his heart broke when she told him she had lost the baby. Even in his immaturity, Oliver had grown emotionally attached to his son in that week he knew she was pregnant. It was something that he wouldn’t have admitted in his youth, but now he could. He loved his son. Since always.

Yet, he couldn’t change the past. All he could do was to look into the future and get to know his son. That’s why he was going to Samantha’s house. To see William and to demand the explanation she owned him.

As he walked closer to the light blue house, he saw Samantha reading a magazine, while his son played on the porch. Even at the distance, he could see the resemblance. William was tall and slender, the same way Oliver had been at that age. While his hair was lighter than Oliver’s, it was the same color as Robert’s had been.

The time of Oliver contemplating William came to an end, when Samantha noticed him approaching. Immediately, she sent the child inside. The time of the confrontation arrived.

“Can we talk?” he asked her, going into the front yard. He used a polite tone, even when he was tempted to be a lot blunter than that.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here, Oliver.”

“I know, Samantha,” she looked at him, silently questioning him what he meant. Her feigning ignorance wasn’t helping to control his anger toward her. Even when the truth was out there, she was still denying it. “I know that William is my son.”

He tried to contain his volatile emotions, but even so, he couldn’t help the trembling in his voice.

Her face fell, and with that, she told him all. She saw herself unmasked. There was not much she could say, but, “Okay.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded.

“Okay, just keep your voice down. Your mother told me not to.”

“What?!” he couldn’t believe his mother knew about this.

“She offered me a million dollars to tell you that I miscarried.”

“My mother was complicated person, but she would never do that,” he said. At the bottom of his heart, he knew that this wasn’t entirely true. His remembered all the lies she told him. To Thea. All the things she kept a secret. All the questionable things she did, because she thought she was protecting her family.

Moira Queen always had been capable of doing many things. And apparently, bribing was one of those. Samantha said she had proof.

When she invited him inside the house, Oliver was drawn to the pictures on the table near the door. William appeared in all of them, at different ages. They showed him all the moments he lost with his son and his heart broke all over again.

“Here,” Samantha came back, offering him an old one million dollars check, signed by Moira. Right there, Oliver’s anger turned toward his mother, “I never cashed it. I didn’t need her money to know I didn’t want her near my child.”

“Or me, anywhere near him.”

The jab hit in the right spot. Uncomfortable with the truth, Samantha passed by him going into the kitchen. Oliver heeled after her, “So what, so he can be just like his dad? Punching paparazzi and getting young girls knocked up?”

Flinching at the reminder of his past sins, he claimed, “Samantha, I’m not that person anymore.”

In a futile attempt to escape his inquiry, she busied herself tidying the kitchen up, “I know, I know. You’re— you’re running for mayor, your mother was killed. Your friend Tommy. You’re a different person now. But can you really tell me that your life is any less crazy? Can you honestly say that William isn’t better off with your world kept away from his?”

She had no idea how crazy his life truly was, and of course, he thought about that. In the past, how many people he tried to push away for the similar reasons? But right now… “No, you’re right. I’m being selfish. But I want the opportunity to get to know my son, and I think a young boy deserves the opportunity to get to know his father.”

He remembered Barry’s words and took them very into serious consideration. He knew his friend was right.

“He’s happy,” Samantha reasoned. “He’s— he’s well adjusted. I don’t want to run the risk of him getting sucked into your orbit. That can’t happen, which means… that he can’t know that you’re his father,” she had to be crazy, if she thought he was going to accept that. “And nobody else can. I don’t care if that sounds harsh.”

Harsh?! She wasn’t harsh; she was annihilating him.

“I’m his mother, and I’m willing to do whatever— whatever I feel I have to do to protect him.”

“I applaud your willingness to protect him, but be careful with the lengths you go, because of that,” he warned her, with honesty. “You said you didn’t want William close to my mother, I can understand why. But right now, what I see is that you both are more alike than you’d care to admit.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I don’t want my son to know the pain of his mother lying to him all his life. This kind of secrets never stays hidden forever. Believe me.”

He loved and missed his mother. Terribly. There wasn’t a day that he didn’t think in her since the day she was killed. But in moments like these, when he discovered another secret that his mother kept from him, there was a part of him resented her. He despised her.

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, Samantha. I’m here, only and exclusively, to see my son. That’s all I want. For today, I can concede that he doesn’t need to know I’m his dad. I’ll let you explain him about it later. Also, I’ll do my best to keep my relationship with him out of the public eye, but I _will_ tell my girlfriend and my sister about him. That’s not negotiable.”

“If you do that, then you can’t see him. And if you insist, then I’ll disappear with him where you can’t find us.”

 _Yeah, good luck with that._ He wouldn’t need to go to the police or the F.B.I. to find them. He was sure that Felicity would be on their tail in minutes.

“And if you do that, I’ll have to do something I don’t want to. I’ve come here to plead to your good judgment, counting on that you’d be reasonable. I could’ve used more confrontational and legal ways to demand the right to see _my_ son; I didn’t. I don’t want to put William through something like that. I don’t want to fight you. I don’t want to make this situation more complicated and delicate than what already is. But you won’t deny me this, Samantha. Not anymore. You’ve done it long enough.”

She looked as she had chewed a dozen of lemons. She positively didn’t like the ultimatum, but neither did he appreciate the one she threw at him earlier. If she was willing to do whatever for her son, so was he.

“Can I see my son now?”

She narrowed her eyes on him, “Yes, but you can’t tell him who you are. I’ll do it when I see fit.”

“Thank you,” he said, but cautioned, “I’ll give you time to talk to him, but don’t take forever;” he turned, heading for the stairs, but paused a moment to ask, “Which is his room?”

“The second door on the right.”

The trip back to Star City took forever. Oliver was anxious to be alone with Felicity and tell her about his son. He had doubts. Along with the love and pride that had exploded inside him while he played with his kid, dread started growing too. Barry had said he witnessed a fight between Felicity and him in the other timeline, which hadn’t ended well.

Oliver was afraid of her reaction to the news. He went back and forth, between telling her and keeping the secret to himself. The latter would make things much easier with Samantha, but he couldn’t stomach the idea to lie to Felicity. They never lie to each other. Not outright. Not in something important like this. Felicity allowed him to keep the worst details of those five years he spent in hell to himself, knowing that he would tell her when he was ready. She understood his need to keep those from her.

Yet, his thoughts often traveled to the what ifs. What if she got mad at him? What if she left him? What if she made him choose, just as Samantha had tried to do?

At that last thought, he wanted to slap himself. She might get mad, or break up with him, but she would never make him choose. She knew how important family was to him. First, she would leave him for the sake of giving him the opportunity of being a family with Samantha and William, than making him choose her over his son.

Oliver knew it didn’t have to be one or the other. The whole situation with his own sister, being Malcolm’s daughter, had schooled him in how to deal with complicated blood ties. It wasn’t easy, but not impossible.

But the fear of losing Felicity was so strong that pushed him almost into a petrified state. When they finally got to the loft, he still was unsure of what to do. As soon as Felicity got in, she grumbled, “Oh, what a mess.”

The living room was exactly as they left it before going in a haste to Central City. The window, through where Vandal Savage broke in, needed replacement, and there was glass everywhere. The lamps and vases on the tables were overthrown and the furniture was disarranged. It was a total mess. “Well, we have to clean this place up.”

That was not in the top of his priorities. Besides the pending conversation he wasn’t particularly fond of having, he was tired. It had been a hell of a week. Oliver headed for the couch. He decided to deal with everything in the morning…

“Unless… you’re ready to tell me what you said you’d tell me.”

… Or not. Apparently, he wasn’t going to be able to put the conversation off.

“Felicity, um…” he didn’t know to say it gently. No matter how you say it, hearing that your boyfriend has a child with an ex, couldn’t be easy to deal.

“Oliver,” she told him as she picked a cushion up from the floor. “We have a life together. Right? We’re a team,” she hit him with the pillow.

“Ow!” he moaned jokingly, taking the fluffy weapon off her hands.

She sat on the arm of the couch, looking at him. Her eyes shining with love and concern, “If something is bothering you and I don’t know about it, I can’t help you to fix it.”

If something he loved about Felicity was her constant willingness to help others, to help him. Not matter the problem was, she was there to find the best solution possible. She was so caring. It showed how beautiful her heart was. Right there, he fell in love with her a bit more.

“I can’t be a good teammate. I love you,” she emphasized her declaration, putting her hand on his chest.

The caress sent his heart in overdrive. He still didn’t quite comprehended how a touch so gentle could affect him so much. Not all the months they’ve been together had been enough to get used to them. The lightest grazes of her fingers on him could bring him down to his knees.

“And that makes me want to be the best teammate ever,” she continued. “Not in a Lance Armstrong performance enhancing drugs kind of way,” he chuckled. He adored when she babbled. “More like… a more positive sports analogy I would use if I knew anything about sports. What had you acting so strange when we got to Central City?”

He almost said that it didn’t matter. That it was over. Yet, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lie to her. Not when he saw doubt and fear in her eyes. Not when the lie would break the more precious thing, he ever had in his life. He loved her and needed to trust in the love she had for him.

“Come here,” he urged her to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He needed her close. He was taking from her the strength to come clean. As he spoke, she leaned her head on the hollow of his neck and traced lightly her fingers over his heart. “I ran into someone that I knew a long time ago. A friend, who moved to Central City just before I got on the yacht and shipwrecked.”

“And by a friend, you mean a gorgeous leggy woman, who is part of the long list of people you used to date, right?” she quipped, lifting her eyes up at his face. There was not true jealousy in her tone, in spite of having caught him the white lie. She knew him too well.

“Yes, we went out about ten years ago. Just a few times,”

“And why did the encounter bother you so much? Did she make a scene, like the scorned woman that she is? I’m picturing your meeting in the best soap-opery style,” Felicity had her face away from him, cuddled back again into his chest. However, he sensed the humor in her voice, and he didn’t need to look down to know the smile adorning her face. “Did she throw a drink in your face? No, wait! She slapped you in the face, didn’t she? Then, she told you she wanted to hate you, but couldn’t. That in some way she still loves you. All because she had your love child.”

The air was sucked out his lungs. Without knowing, Felicity had it right in her teasing. Oliver’s effort to play it cool was a fail of massive proportions, and she noticed. Immediately, she sat straight up, “Oliver, what’s wrong? Did she dare to slap you?!” his girlfriend was outraged by the possibility. “Because if she did, I’m getting back to Central City to—”

“No, no. She didn’t slap me,” at least not physically.

“Then why…” Felicity trailed off, bug eyed. “Oh, my God! Oliver, does she— do you have—”

Oliver took a deep breath, and confirmed what Felicity had guessed right, “Yes, I’m a father, I have a son.”

He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see her disappointment, nor her anger, on account for his messy past. Both were equally devastating for him. The need to explain himself overtook him, “I swear I didn’t know, Felicity. She told me she was pregnant, but then she assured me she had lost the baby. If I have had known it was a lie, I don’t think I would’ve abandoned him.”

“Hey,” she took his face between her hands and force him to lift his head, “Look at me, Oliver,” when he opened his eyes, there was no recrimination in her eyes, just love and sympathy. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t know. I know you. You wouldn’t have abandoned your child.”

“I don’t know, Felicity. Maybe, I would have. Samantha didn’t want me to be close to the baby, because she thought I was a mess. And I was. You know how I lived my life… Although, the idea to lie to me came from my mother.”

“What do you mean by your mother? What did she do?”

“She bribed Samantha to tell me she miscarried in exchange for a million dollars.”

“What?!” Felicity opened her mouth to say something more, but she thought it better. “It’s not nice to speak bad about the dead, so I’m going to shut up my mouth. But I’ll say this… I know she was your mother and all, but if I had Mrs. Queen in front of me right now, I would strangle her. I can’t believe she did that to you… to her own grandson. All children need a father.”

As she spoke, that deep hurt she carried inside was visible in her eyes. Her own dad abandoned when she was a kid. Oliver was well aware of how much that affected Felicity, even now in the adulthood. She didn’t talk much about it, but not having a father while growing up had left a deep scar in her soul. He kissed her temple, wishing to be able to erase that particular sorrow.

“I suppose she thought she was doing what it was the best.”

Felicity gave him a noncommittal grunt. “And your baby’s mama too, I guess.”

He caught the underlying judgment there, “She never cashed it… the check.”

“She might not have used the money, but she kept your son away from you,” she shook her head in disbelief. “To find out after all this time that there’s a mini-you out in the world…”

Oliver laughed, “William. His name is William.”

“Lovely name,” she said, smiling. “No wonder why you were acting so strange. I’m sorry, my love. I wish you wouldn’t have lost all this time away from your son.”

“Me too.”

“But now you’re going to be there for him.”

“That might be not as easy as it sounds.”

“Why is that?”

“Because Samantha is reticent to let me see him.”

“First, that means I don’t get to meet him, either?”

“Do you want to meet him?”

“Of course I do, hon. He’s your son. Only for that, I already love him. You both need to be in each other’s life. I’m sharing my life with you, which means William has a place in our life, too. So, obviously I want to get to know him.”

How did he get so lucky? What weird star crossed his path the day he decided to go to the IT department in QC, looking for a specialist to help him to extract the info out a laptop riddled with bullets? How could he deserves a woman like Felicity, in spite of all the awful acts he had committed in his life? He didn’t know, but he was so damn grateful.

He felt like a fool having doubts of the never-ending support that she always gave him. It was ridiculous to think she would react differently than this. She was always so caring, open, and honest. A clear picture of Felicity and William together popped in his head. They’re were getting along so well.

He wanted that happening.

“And second, why wouldn’t she let you see him? You’re his father.”

“She’s afraid of the crazy life I have. She doesn’t want him sucked into my orbit. And I hate to admit it, but she might have a p—”

“Stop right there, mister. This isn’t a fatherly version of “you can’t be with someone you care about, because of the life you lead”, right? Because if it is,” she grabbed the cushion that was nearby them and hit him repeatedly, making emphasis in each of her words, “I’m going to beat you senseless.”

“Ow! Ow!” he managed to steal the cushion from her grasp, and threw it behind the couch. That way he guaranteed no more pillow attack for him. “No, it’s not. I learned my lesson. You made sure of that.”

She smiled at him, adorably, “Good to know. Now… tell me about William. How he looks like? His eyes are like yours? Did you speak with him? What did he say?”

Oliver laughed at the characteristic curiosity Felicity had. He should know that the rain of questions would come. The next couple of hours, Oliver told every single detail about his son to Felicity. He told her about the time they spent playing in his room. He answered every question she had. Then, they both expressed their hopes for the future, now with William in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's talk a bit. 
> 
> As everyone else, I hated that the writers made Oliver lie to Felicity. That's... no. Just NO! I get why he's lying to her, but that's not them!
> 
> One of the things I hated most about Samantha isn't the fact she lied to Oliver, or that she took the bribe from Moira [cuz where's the other million bucks that Moira promised her?]. In her situation, I might have done the same thing. I hate the fact that she is being sanctimonious in her attitude, like if she's the victim. Daring to put conditions.
> 
> Wait a minute, dude! You decided to lie to the guy! You're the one who left. You make the choice to take the son from the father. even when it was forced by Moira. You could have said no, you know. Don't put your own sins in others. I'm not saying Oliver would've been a good father back then, because he probably wouldn't have been. And definitely, Moira wasn't a good influence for the baby, but you have to deal with the consequences of YOUR own actions.
> 
> And lately, I've been hearing something within the fandom that I don't agree with. I've seen several similar opinions saying that Oliver is being too selfish wanting to be in his son's life. That with Damien's threat looming over, he's making Samantha and William easy targets. 
> 
> I'd agree if it was any other bad guy (Malcolm, the calculator, Anarky, or any villain of the week), but strangely not Darhk. You know why? because Damien Darhk doesn't cross that line. Don't you remember that it was exactly that reason why he sell Anarky out? According Darhk, you don't mess with people's children.
> 
> I might be wrong, but that's what I think.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I want to let you know that you can find me at [stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com](http://www.stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com) where you can talk to me about anything, and also at [@Olicity_fics](http://www.twitter.com/Olicity_Fics), where I recommend the fics that I like and tweet anything Olicity/Arrow related.  
> Follow me wherever you prefer and I'll follow back.


End file.
